You Can Not Sacrifice Love
by Reannah
Summary: sorry this isn't a hunger games fanfic, haven't loaded any of those yet, i didn't know how to load a story without one of those categorys. summery: Clara is on the run, many people want her dead for reasons she does not know, all she knows is that she has to get away and protect those left who she loves, but how can you sacrifice something that is only half yours


I knew it was the last time I would see him, that's why I couldn't say goodbye. If I did I wouldn't have been able to go, but I need to do this, it's the only way to protect him from what's coming. Of all the possibilities of things that would happen. I hopped he would not come after me. But he did. He always does.

I had been running for ten miles and finally had to stop. The pain in my chest was unbearable, but not from the running. It felt like my heart had stopped heart was Broken and I couldn't take it back. I had to keep going, the only way I can bare the pain is knowing he is safe but that does not mean I can't feel the pain, deep inside me turning my soul black. I will never be able to love anyone ever again, if I ever survive the things to come. I couldn't believe what I had done to him. What was I thinking! E must be going through the same pain that I inflicted, I never wanted to bring him pain, ever, I promised that I would never hurt him and that is something I believed deep inside that I could keep. He will never forgive me after this; I have done the worst thing imaginable to him. No, I have to lead the threat away from, but I just can't bear to be away from him.

That's when I heard it, the crunch of dead grass. I looked down and realised I was I was in the middle of an abandoned field. Then I felt a stinging pain all over me and realise I was covered in scrapes and cut oozing blood. The pain overtook my body, but snapped me out of my thoughts. I had been so deep in thought I didn't realise I had been followed. Slowly I turned and suddenly felt numb. I didn't know if the cause of this feeling was anger, despair or shock. But it was none of them. I felt the release of pain come away from my chest. Then it hit with full force when realisation sunk in. He was standing in front of me. Ace. I felt like I have been torn apart. After everything I had done to keep him safe and he was here meters away from the biggest threat in his life. Me. It took everything I had not to collapse with sobs racking my body. He can't be here. But finally I look into his eyes, and see the pain within his soul, that he tries to hide, but you can never hide anything from the ones you love. Seeing that sucks the air from my lungs, knowing I did that to him. I caused that pain.

I'm trying to explain to him why I did this, but no words come. Then I am in his arms, I feel the burning in the back of my eyes and try to fight back the tears, to take the chance to hug him closer. In that moment I feel the pain in my chest lift and go completely, only Ace has this effect on me. He lets go to hold me and look into my eyes.

"Why?" he says to me, and in that one word I feel every emotion he has tried to hide, but the one I feel the strongest is love. Love. He still loves me. All I want to do is hold him and never let go. He pulls me into his strong arms and holds me. I forget how vulnerable I have felt, being back in his arms has given me a sense of security. That's when I realised the burning in my eyes. I was crying. All I could say "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry-y" as I tried to breathe again. But it was hard to understand between my sobs. I didn't realise how alone I had felt until I was back into his arms, the emptiness gone.

We stand together in each other's arms for what felt like hours until I finally stopped crying. I hated feeling so weak but you can only push your feelings down so far before they all hit at once. Now is the time I have to explain everything to him, how I was only leaving to protect him from what was following me. The pain I have been in since I left him, the emptiness. After all that his next words shocked me. He looked deep into my emerald eyes, like he was staring into my soul and freezing me from the darkness that has been eating it away. He then whispers softly to me "It's too late-""It's not too late, it's not-"then he interrupts me as I did to him. But I don't care because his next words sent butterflies to my stomach and my knees become weak. We stare into each other's eyes as he breaths out "because I am in love with you."

I couldn't speak, but it didn't matter because in that moment he lent in and kissed me. And in that one kiss I knew how true his words to me were. It doesn't matter that there are people coming for me, endangering me and Jace. Alone I wouldn't be able to survive. Alone I would crumble. I would be weak. But together we can overcome the dangers that follow. Together we will survive and live. Together we are stronger than anyone who even dares to threaten us. There is no force stronger than love. So together we will fight to our forever. Together.

**AN: so this is my first 'story', its what I handed in for my English coursework so i though i would see what you guys thought. I am major fan girl so I will be uploading some fanfic's soon but i thought i would start with this first to see if you liked my style of writing.**

**-reannahkatniss**


End file.
